Enfants du soleil
by JessSwann
Summary: Après l'aventure…. Esteban, Tao et Zia ont grandi… Leur belle harmonie à trois risque d'en pâtir.


**Disclaimers: ****Scott O'Dell pour l'original, Jean Chalopin pour le parfum d'enfance Ecrit pour la Communauté 7 Couples, sur le thème « Les affres de la jalousie »**

_**Bonjour **__**Oui je sais, ça m'a toujours fait triper de mettre Esteban et Zia ensemble donc…. Et j'aime pas Tao.**_

_**Donc bonne lecture et reviews ?**_

**Enfants du soleil**

Cela faisait maintenant quatre années que le Grand Condor les emmenait selon leurs caprices et Tao n'était toujours pas las de voyager. Avide de savoir et d'aventure, l'adolescent goutait pleinement leurs aventures qu'il consignait scrupuleusement dans le livre de Mu qu'il avait hérité de ses glorieux ancêtres. En vérité, le jeune homme aurait pu être parfaitement heureux s'il n'y avait pas eu Zia.

Zia…

Zia et sa robe trop courte qui dévoilait ses jambes ambrées. Zia et son lumineux sourire. Zia et son intelligence, sa culture des âges qui émerveillait Tao à chaque fois que leurs conversations les emmenaient sur des terrains plus antiques, sur des civilisations qui sans leurs mémoires seraient vouées à disparaitre à cause de la barbarie des espagnols.

Mais les conversations se faisaient de plus en plus rares et Tao ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en rendre Esteban responsable. Esteban, le dernier membre du trio qu'ils formaient, à la fois espagnol catholique et porteur des légendes. Esteban, le fils du soleil. Celui sous l'ombre duquel les autres n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de s'adapter.

Les ailes de Pichu battirent violemment et Tao le calma d'un geste.

« Pas maintenant, Pichu. » S'agaça-t-il alors qu'il s'efforçait de plancher sur un passage particulièrement ardu du livre de ses ancêtres.

A ses côtés, Esteban s'étira et sourit à Zia.

« Ouais un peu de soleil ne fait pas de mal, maugréa Tao, agacé par le pouvoir insolite que son ami semblait posséder sur l'astre.

- Laissons Tao nous mener vers notre prochaine aventure et allons nous baigner, tu veux ? » Proposa Esteban à Zia.

Tao releva le visage tandis que Zia s'étirait.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Tao s'insurgea et se préparait à dire que lui aussi voulait bien aller se baigner lorsque Zia l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Je suis certaine que tu vas finir par trouver Tao. Après tout tu es le dernier descendant de l'Empire de Mu. » Ajouta t'elle avec une pointe de malice qui passa totalement inaperçue aux yeux de Tao.

On ne refusait rien à Zia.

« J'aurais besoin, » tenta Tao.

Le jeune homme releva le nez de son livre et soupira. Ses amis s'étaient envolés. Comme souvent depuis quelques semaines, pour ne pas dire des mois.

Tao posa un regard las sur le Grand Condor et s'étira. Lui aussi avait besoin de se baigner et de s'amuser. A vrai dire il en avait assez du Grand Livre de Mu. Chaque passage qu'il réussissait à déchiffrer le menait au même : Les enfants du soleil sont la clef. Sauf que ça ne voulait rien dire, Esteban et Zia avaient perdu leurs médaillons lorsqu'ils avaient découvert la première Cité. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Tao regretta Mendoza. Le conquistador avait beau être avide, il possédait également un savoir que Tao respectait sans pour autant en cautionner l'origine. Mais Mendoza était loin depuis longtemps et leur petite équipée ne reposait plus que sur ses épaules. Tao gonfla son torse malingre à cette pensée et soupira. Il avait beau faire, ses muscles restaient moins impressionnants que ceux d'Esteban. Mais après tout, Esteban n'était pas capable de déchiffrer les textes. Tao les guidait.

Le jeune homme sourit à cette pensée et se dirigea vers la plage. Lui aussi avait besoin de se détendre et plus que tout, il avait besoin d'être avec ses amis, peut-être qu'ainsi, il déchiffrerait mieux le livre de ses ancêtres qui ne semblait dire qu'une chose depuis quelques temps : les enfants du soleil devaient être réunis. Ce qui n'avait aucun sens. Esteban, Zia et lui étaient déjà ensemble. Que demander de plus ?

Un pincement au cœur, Tao songea au temps qu'Esteban et Zia passaient ensemble et soupira. Il aurait voulu partager leurs jeux, et peut être aussi être seul avec la jolie Zia de temps à autres.

Tao parvint à la crique dans laquelle s'ébattaient ses amis et leva sa main avant de s'interrompre. Sur les rochers, les vêtements de Zia et d'Esteban, gisaient, entremêlés.

« Curieux. » Murmura t'il avant de fixer le lac.

Là, il s'interrompit net.

()()

Esteban glissa son bras autour de la taille nue de Zia et l'embrassa.

« J'en ai assez de me baigner. »

La jeune inca lui rendit son baiser et sourit.

« Allons sur le sable dans ce cas. »

()()

Sans réfléchir, Tao se dissimula derrière un rocher en les voyant revenir. Son cœur cogna dans son torse à la vue de la nudité de Zia. Jamais il n'aurait osé se baigner ainsi. Ou plutôt, il en avait rêvé sans pour autant franchir la barrière qui le séparait de Zia. Esteban n'avait pas la même retenue.

Tao frémit en le voyant réaliser tous ses rêves secrets, ceux dont il se réveillait tendu par un désir qu'il ne comprenait pas. Sauf que là, ce n'était plus un rêve. Esteban enlaça Zia et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. D'où il était, Tao vit la main d'Esteban glisser entre les cuisses de Zia et hoqueta. Ce n'était pas possible ! Quand s'étaient-ils rapprochés à ce point ? Et comment Zia, la gentille Zia, pouvait elle…

Esteban allongea Zia sur la grève et Tao se mordit les lèvres alors qu'elle cherchait sa bouche.

« Je t'aime Zia, hoqueta Esteban alors qu'il s'immobilisait sur la jeune fille.

- Je t'aime aussi, » souffla Zia en l'attirant à elle.

Tao s'immobilisa net. Si Esteban aimait Zia et Zia aimait Esteban, alors il n'y avait plus de place pour lui…

Comme pour le conforter, Zia reprit, les doigts entrelacés à ceux d'Esteban.

« Quand serons nous ensemble ?

- Laissons Tao finir le livre, souffla Esteban avant de l'embrasser. Alors, il aura accompli l'œuvre du peuple de Mu.

- Mais Esteban, protesta faiblement Zia.

- Ca compte pour lui, c'est sa vie. Laissons le finir, murmura Esteban.

- Et après nous pourrons vivre la notre ? Tu promets ? Répondit Zia.

- Je promets, » répondit Esteban avec ferveur.

Tao, toujours dissimulé, vit leurs bouches se rejoindre imitées par leurs corps et grinça des dents. Il venait de comprendre le sens de son livre. Les enfants du soleil devaient être ensemble. Zia devait être à Esteban, comme le Condor, comme tout le reste. Seulement, lui, Tao, n'était pas prêt à un tel sacrifice. Pas lorsque Zia était en jeu.

()()

Lorsque les amoureux revinrent de leur promenade, Tao fit mine de rien.

« Alors ? Demanda Zia.

- J'ai besoin de tes lumières, » répondit Tao.

A présent il était prêt à tout pour s'attirer les bonnes grâces de Zia. Esteban avait triché. Il allait faire de même, le peuple de Mu n'abdiquerait pas devant les enfants du soleil. En tout cas lui, Tao, n'abdiquerait pas. Puisqu'il n'en fallait que deux, il ne serait pas le troisième. Mû par cette idée, il referma son bras autour des tièdes épaules de Zia.


End file.
